You Can't Make Me Love You
by IceHeart101
Summary: Paul/OC. "Who do you think you are!" I yelled, shoving past him. "Someone who cares about you" He replied cashing his lips onto mine.
1. My Boring Life

My father died when I was 10, leaving my mother devastated. Even though her friends and family were there for her, we still ended up moving.

I came from a small, sunny country town in Australia, although La Push was small, it was not sunny, and it definitely was not my home.

I guess something good did come out of it; I never would have met my friends if I hadn't moved here.

Friends, I knew I was lacking in that department. Quill had been my best friend since I moved here, yet three months ago he ditched me to join Sam's cult.

It had surprised me, at the time, because Quill had always called them a bunch of hall monitors on steroids, then one day he came to school and didn't talk to me. In fact, I don't think we've talked since.

My friend, Callie, thinks Sam drugged him, and no matter what I said she wouldn't stop talking about it.

Don't get me wrong, I don't like Sam. Sam, the councils golden boy.

I always had a feeling they were a bit edgy and now they were going along encouraging Sam to do god knows what confirms my point.

I knew Jacob was worried; he talked about the steroid circus a lot. I didn't blame him, but I couldn't help think he was a little paranoid.

I mean, Sam and his disciples did seem to be watching him, but I didn't think there was anything to be afraid of. What harm could Sam and his gang do?

My mum seemed to generally like Sam, which worried me. Mum hardly liked anyone, and she barely had any friends, so why would she like Sam? Maybe he brainwashed her too.

And there, I said it. He brainwashed her. I've officially become one of those annoying gossiping girls that spread rumours around the school. Honestly, it's not that bad compared to some of the rumours going around.

I knew basically every rumour that went around the school wasn't true, just people having fun and chucking jokes around. Well, most of them weren't true.

I'm pretty sure the rumour about Paul Lahote sleeping with half the female population at my school was true. Actually, I was absolutely sure. And it was more like three quarters.

Anyway, there's my life in a nutshell, and I'm not quite sure how half of it turned out to be about Sam's gang and Paul Lahote's sleeping habits, but that's my life story.

And it's just the beginning.

**This is my first story, so if it's really bad, don't be completely mean. I accept constructive criticism, just not full on mean reviews. And yes I know it's short.**

**Extremely short.**

**I just typed this up so there's probably a lot of mistakes, which is why I'm looking for a beta. Ah, so… PM if interested? …I'm no good at this stuff.**

**Review? **


	2. Missing Friends

Kim was late. Real late.

I wouldn't have minded this so much, Kim did seem to have the worst sense of timing known to mankind, but I had a pretty good idea where she was.

Kim and I had been friends since I came to La Push, around 5 years, but as soon as she gets something close to a boyfriend she ditches me.

Kim, the socially awkward girl, getting a boyfriend before me. I guess I should be happy for her. And I probably would have been, had Kim not have the worst taste in guys.

Jared. Jared, as in Sam's disciple.

He had barely even acknowledged her existence before he started hanging around Sam. I don't even think he knew her name.

It was creepy. He came to school one day, saw her, and started following her around like a lost puppy. I actually thought it was cute for the first week, then I decided he was a stalker.

I sighed, got up of the bench, and made a mental note to kill Kim the next time I saw her.

...

"I'm home" I shouted, walking in and placing my bag on the table. "Mum?"

"In here" She said from the kitchen. "Cooking dinner"

The clatter of something heavy getting dropped on the ground reached my ears. _Now I remember why I always make dinner_, I thought.

I walked in the kitchen, sat down at the table, just in time to see mum sweeping up broken glass. _Oh god_.

"I thought you were going to the beach with Kim" Mum said after she had finished cleaning up the glass, that I'm 90% sure used to be one of the expensive glasses we had got of my grandmother.

"So did I"

Mum sighed. "I'll put on some more pasta"

I glanced over at the stove. "Your sure that's pasta, right?"

"Have some faith" She said looking over at me. "Did you study for the exam's tomorrow?"

No. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Because I was going to fail anyway.

Mum stared down at the pasta. "I have to go back to work, hope you don't mind finishing the cooking"

"I think I'd prefer it"

"Good" She said grabbing her keys. "And get some more studying done before tomorrow"

...

I should have studied while I had the chance, or at least write some answers down on my hand. I stared down at my paper hoping the answer would somehow jump out from the page. I risked a glance around, hoping to find someone as confused and hopeless as I was. Nobody was.

Maths was definitely my worst subject. Although, I wasn't good at anything school school related unless you counted art, and that was only because our teacher gave everyone A's.

_It was only my math exam_, I reminded myself, _I can do better on the next one_.

Kim was missing from the exam, and to no surprise, so was Jared. Ditching your friend is one thing, but ditching an exam was totally unlike Kim. Where was she?

Focus Megan. If I cross the two with the... where the heck was Jacob?

I glanced around again. Definitely no Jacob.

I tried to think back to the last time I saw him. Friday, last week I think...

The bell rang, sounding the end of the exam. I breathed out in relief and went out with everyone else.

I started to walk over to Callie, who was driving me home today, only to see her standing there speechless, staring in the other direction.

"Callie" I said unsure, waving my hand in front of her face.

"Oh my god" She whispered, and pointed over to Sam's gang. I saw nothing different, and wondered why Callie was acting so strangely.

There was Paul, making out with some random chick and Embry, talking with Quill. Jared seemed to have crawled out of the hole he had been hiding in all day with Kim, and was standing there casually next to...

My jaw dropped, and I pictured myself looking just like Callie was a few seconds ago.

He was standing next to Jacob.

**I just finished this so there's probably some mistakes. And, okay, wow. I wasn't really expecting any reviews for the first chapter so thanks booklover2600, RougeReaper, Sam0728, bookfreak345 and All-Smiles1234 .**

**I do actually have an excuse for not updating. My laptop broke, and since money unfortunately doesn't grow on trees like I want it to, I haven't been able to update until now. To make up for it I'll update tomorrow if I get at least one review. Yep, I'm attempting to bribe you. **

**Please review?**


	3. Stupid Decisions

**A/N: Since the last chapter didn't turn out so well, and turned out completely differently than I wanted it to, I've deleted it and joined a part of it with this chapter.**

"I really think we should go to the police" Callie said, for what must have been the millionth time.

"Callie, be realistic. We can't go to the police"

"This is Jacob we're talking about, he would never do something like this" She continued. "There has to be something seriously wrong"

"It's simple: Jacob chose _Sam_ over _us" _

"Whatever" She sighed, looking out the window. "We're here, anyway"

I mumbled a goodbye as I hopped out of the car and walked down the driveway. I twisted the doorknob and walked inside, wincing as I did so.

Mum's tendency to turn the TV up as loud as it will go was usually deafening, and this was no exception.

I walked in the lounge room and sat down next to mum, finally defeated.

"Hey sweetheart, what you doing home?" Mum asked, turning the TV down so I could hear her properly. Thank god.

I huffed, and hugged my arms around my chest.

There was no use in trying to explain what was going on to mum, she liked Sam to much to take my side on the argument. I swear the woman was losing her mind.

I looked at the TV, trying to signify I didn't want to have a conversation. The news was on, no surprise there. Mum had some kind of obsession with it.

_... still presumed dead. Missing people now total five, if you have any information please call..._

Okay, that wasn't really helping my mood.

"Honey, what are you doing home?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Suddenly confused. Why was she asking why I was home?

"I thought you were down at the cliffs with Jacob" She said casually.

Jacob was at the cliffs? _That makes no sense_, I thought. _He's scared of heights_.

I thought for a moment, making my decision. "I was just leaving"

...

By the time I got down near the cliffs my legs were aching, my mood getting worse by the second.

I squinted, trying to make out the figures on the cliff. I couldn't make out one insanely muscled guy from the next, but it was definitely Sam's gang.

I could make out Quill, maybe Embry, but Jacob didn't seem to be up there.

Maybe mum was wrong?

I turned around, planning to leave. Well, I was until I heard a voice

"Megan?" A voice asked. No, not any voice. Jacob's voice.

I spun around, not entirely sure what I was going to say.

Jacob was there. I couldn't tell if he was happy to see me, but at least he didn't seem angry. Judging by the way he was looking at me, I'm going with confused.

"What are you doing here?"

Here comes the awkwardness. "What happened Jacob?"

He looked at me and seemed to remember something, his gaze dropped to the ground.

"We can't be friends anymore" He said, not meeting my gaze.

"Why not?" I asked, surprisingly harsh. "Your friends not good enough for you anymore? Wow, Jacob. I thought you were better than that"

"You should leave" His voice was colder than before, making me wince.

"Fine" I huffed. I tried to think of something good to say, some terrific comeback, but came up short. "Never talk to me again"

In the corner of my eye I could see Embry looking over at us, and then turning around to tell someone something. Correction, Paul something. Could this day possibly get any worse?

It seemed it could,because Paul started to come over here.

I turned, going to leave. Then I did something. Something I would regret.

I looked behind me at Paul. And something happened.

Paul stopped, looking at me. I couldn't explain what happened, but I knew something _had_ happened.

I breathed out, turned back around, and walked away.

**Thanks to the people who reviewed. Love u people (Not creepy at all...)**

**And, again, there's probably more mistakes than I care to acknowledge. **

**Review ? (Free cookies to people who do :) :P )**


	4. Awkward Situations

"See, I told you" Called said, smiling triumphantly. "We should have gone to the police"

"No, Callie. That's not what I'm saying" I said, looking around the classroom. "And, for crying out loud, shut up. We're in class"

"Mr Lee is half deaf" She sighed, clearly annoyed. "And you know that."

"Callie" I whispered. "Jacob is right over there. Do you want him to hear us?"

"Yes I do" She frowned. "If he really did say what you just told me, than there is also a couple more things I'd like to tell him"

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win this argument. "We'll talk later"

Callie huffed, but looked back down at her book.

I, on the other hand, was busy trying to ignore the look I had just gotten from Jared. Jared was sitting across from us with Kim, and I had assumed they were to busy gazing into each others eyes to hear me. I was clearly wrong. Jared must have ninja hearing.

Shit. I hope he doesn't tell Jacob.

Why should I care what Jacob thinks? He didn't care what I thought. Not anymore.

...

The bell rang, everyone immediately jumping out of there sits and rushing out the door.

"Are you coming?" Callie asked, already at the doorway.

"I'll just be a second" I said, looking across at Kim.

"I'll be waiting at the car" Callie replied, walking out.

Jared had already left, he had followed a shaking Jacob out the door. I thought, momentarily confused, Jacob had been shaking?

Just before I could say hello to Kim she gave me and icy look. Who ran over her puppy?

"You shouldn't be so mean to Jacob"

"Why not?" I asked, resisting the urge to yell. "He ditched me, for no reason"

"Someday you'll understand" She said, starting to walk away.

"Oh, I get it" I said angrily. "As soon as you get new friends, suddenly I'm not good enough"

She looked at me, a look that made me think she new something I didn't. "Say hello to Paul for me"

I gave her a confused look, but before I could ask her anything she walked out, leaving me alone.

...

"Took you long enough"

"Kim was being weird" I replied. "Are we still walking down to first beach?"

"Yep" She replied, smiling widely. "Get your bag out of the car and we'll head down there"

Sighing, I opened the car door, bent down, and grabbed my bag.

"Callie?"I asked. "Where's my mobile phone"

I turned around, but Callie was already at the gate waiting for me. Typical.  
I scrambled back into the car, seeing my phone on the drivers seat. I swear, If Callie was looking through my phone again I will kill her.

"Hey" I heard someone behind me say. No, not someone. Paul. Paul Lahote.

I span around, silently saying a prayer I'll live through this day, and nearly dropped my phone.

He was standing there casually, like talking to me was the most normal thing in the world. Kim ditched class. Jacob ditched me. Callie frowned. Paul was being nice.

The world was ending.

"Are you okay?" He asked, referring to my near frozen state.

"Um... I'm fine" Awkward. Awkward. Awkward. Though, Paul seemed to busy staring at me to realize how extremely uncomfortable I was.

"Uh, I gotta go" I said as I started to try to walk around Paul.

"Do you want to come to the beach with me tomorrow?" He asked stopping me.

I looked over at Callie, who was looking with wide eyes back at me. Kim and Jared also seemed to be looking over at me, seemingly amused.

I looked back at Paul, willing to do anything to get out of the current situation.

"Sure" I said, finally walking around him, and nearly sprinting to the gate.

**Sorry it took so long but my laptop broke and I sent it away to get fixed. It still hasn't come back so I typed this up on my phone. Thank to the amazingly awesome people who left a review. The cookies are being delivered… if they don't arrive then blame the mailman.**

**Review? (I'm all out of cookies... errmm... free hugs to people who comment?"**


	5. Creepy Paul

_I don't know why I said yes. Why did I say yes? I shouldn't have said yes. Why did I? I don't know. _My mind went around on a continuous circle as I fidgeted with my hands, hoping that I had been dreamed the whole thing.

Now I think about it, it's more like a nightmare.

"I can't believe you told him you would go" Callie said, shaking her head. "I can't believe he'd ask you in the first place, either"

"Neither can I" I said, walking along the street with Callie.

"Are you going to go?" Callie asked, suddenly stopping.

I turned back around, looking at her. "I don't know"

Callie sighed, and continued walking. "Do you want to go"

"Of course not" I said, looking away. "But I think I'll go"

...

I shouldn't have come, but it seemed it was already to late to turn back.

Paul had seen me. Shit.

He smiled widely, creeping me out. Paul does not smile.

He waved at me happily, like it was the most natural thing in the world, creeping me out even more. _Is he taking drugs?_

Paul came over, seemingly becoming more happy by the second.

"Lena" He greeted me, in a strangely happy mood. _Is this the same guy that used to throw sandwich at people in lunch time?_

"_... yeah" _I responded, staring at him strangely.

His smile faltered for a second, but quickly came back. "So... uh... want to come down to the beach?" _I thought Callie was joking when she said Sam's gang used steroids._

"_... yeah" _I mumbled, still staring at him.

He looked at me weirdly, like I was weird for thinking this situation was weird. _What happens if he tries to sell me steroids?_

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No" I said, wanting to get out of this. " Why did you invite me down here? If it's some joke, it's not funny". _I wonder if I could just run, and maybe go into hiding for a month?_

He looked offended, which was a odd look on Paul. Paul Lahote, the school player who never got offended.

"Of course not" He frowned. "I'd never do anything like that" _Well, shit, the world is ending_

"You've done it before to other girls" I crossed my arms over my chest, frowning.

"You're not like other girls" Paul said it so sincerely I almost believed him. Almost. _I wonder if they really do worship squirrels like Callie said._

I shook my head and sighed. "I think I should just go home"

Before Paul could respond my phone rang. I grabbed it out of my bag, and was not surprised when I saw Callie's name on the screen. _Callie seriously has the worst timing in the world._

"Callie I'm busy can you-"

"Can you come pick me up?" Callie butted in. _Actually, I had the worst timing in the world._

I looked over at Paul, anything to get out of this. "Sure, where are you"

Callie was silent for a minute. "I'm at... I'm at Jacob's" _What did she do._

**I'm aware this chapter is really bad.**

**Free hugs: **tumblr_ma9n5kilwp1qc4uvwo1_400_large

**Review? (Ermm... smileys for people who comment?)**


	6. Silent Callie

Callie sat silently in the back of the car, not saying anything since she got in the car at Jacob's.

"You okay?" I asked so many times I must have been getting really annoying. I was even annoying myself. Still, no matter how many times I asked, she was silent.

Something was extremely wrong, because not only was Callie silent, she was letting me drive her car. I mean, what kind of insane person would let me drive their car? I'd been called a hopeless case more times than I care to count.

Her house wasn't to far from where were now, and since I wanted to have a conversation with her, I tried to slow down and take the long way round.

"Why were you at Jacob's?" I tried to ask.

Still no response.

I sighed, tapping my fingers on the wheel and looking out the window. It was raining, as usual.

"He wouldn't even look at me" Callie sighed.

I looked to my side, where Callie was sitting. "Is that what's wrong?"

Callie laughed, but it wasn't her usual happy laugh. It was a nervous, defeated laugh that definitely didn't suit her.

"I wish" She breathes out.

...

On Monday Callie acted like nothing happened. She laughed, commented on how stupid one of the girls she didn't like looked and made some snide comment about the teacher.

And, yeah, I might have believed everything was fine except one thing: she didn't mention Sam's cult once.

I tried to bring it up a couple times, but she dropped the subject immediately.

Something else was up: Jacob wasn't at school.

Although, truthfully, I didn't expect him to be. People in Sam's cult seemed to be constantly away.

Speaking of Sam's cult: Paul.

On the weekend I felt kind of sorry I had left him on the beach like that. Now, I wished I had pushed him of the cliff.

"Hey Lena"

"Did you see that movie?"

"What's your favorite colour?"

I was seriously considering stabbing him with a fork. Hard.

"Are you listening?" He asked me.

I looked over at him. "Yep"

"So I was saying-" He started but looked over at Sam's gang and caught Embry glaring at him. "Did you know Embry sleeps with a teddy bear?"

I laughed slightly. Embry frowned at Paul like he actually heard him, which, fortunately, is impossible.

Although, Sam's gang kept giving Paul this look like they didn't improve of him talking to me. I didn't see this a issue until Quill came over to us.

He looked at me for a second, like he wanted to say something, but didn't. "Paul it's time to go"

I half expected Paul to say no, but he got up, said goodbye and left.

Callie looked at me from the other end of the table.

"Good luck" She said.

Quick funny story: my phone kept changing Embry to Embryo and I nearly updated the story like will encourage me to update (Hint, Hint, Wink, Wink) ;)


	7. I'm Not Dating Him

I was late. Very late.

I hurriedly walked down the hallway, a few kids who hadn't gone to class looking sideways at me. Oh, I hated it when people did that.

When I reached the room I knocked on the door hoping Mrs Cairns wasn't in the classroom yet, but as usual the world hated me. I seriously must have kicked someones puppy in another life.

"I'm sorry I'm late" I said, looking around the classroom. I was only ten minutes late, why did everyone have to stare at me like I murdered someone?

"That's the sixth time in two weeks" She said. "I really don't know what's gotten into you lately"

"Really sorry" I added.

Mrs Cairns sighed, but opened the door further.

I walked quickly, and nearly slammed the books down on the table.

Callie, who was sitting next to me, laughed. "He's not that bad"

"He's driving me insane!" I hissed under my breath, as Mrs Cairns started a lecture on Physics.

Paul. Was. So. Dumb. He just didn't know the when to stop. He'd been following me around for two whole weeks. I'd been late to so many classes I'd lost count, and everyone seemed to be under the impression Paul was dating me. And he didn't even deny it.

"He means well" Callie said, sighing.

"Please, please tell me you did not just say that" I said, rubbing my eyes. "I remember when you hated him"

"I still do, but..." She trailed of, looking into the distance. She'd been doing this a lot lately, whenever I started to talk about Paul, or Jacob. Or anyone in Sam's group.

... ... ...

"Callie" I said, looking at her. "The. Water. Is. Freezing. There is no way I'm going anywhere near it."

Callie looked at the waves mournfully. "Please, I'm not swimming alone"

"If I knew you called me to come to the beach to swim, I wouldn't have come"

"But it's a lot warmer than usual, it's probably the only chance I'm going to get to swim in the ocean"

"No way" I said, looking at the water. It _was _warm. Well, at least warm for La Push. I still had no urge to go anywhere near that water

"But-" She started, getting cut of by my phone.

I sighed, reaching into my pocket and grabbing my phone.

"Look, mum I'm kind of busy right no-"

"I need you to come home... something happened"

**Yay, finally an update. **

**It's short but if i get a few reviews, I promise I'll update tomorrow. Promise.**

**So on that note:**

**Love? Like? Hate?**

**Review.**


	8. Bad Luck

I ran home, my feet pounding against the cement. What did mum mean?

I felt guilty about just dropping all my stuff and leaving Callie at the beach, but what was I supposed to do.

Mum's voice had worried me, she'd sounded really upset, and my mind had started going through the top 100 horrible things that could have happened. A zombie apocalypse was somewhere in there.

I turned the corner of my street, letting out a sigh of relief.

I walked up to my house, knocking on the door. Nothing seemed to be wrong. There was only one car there, there was no broken windows and the police weren't here.

But nobody came to the door, and there wasn't any noise coming from the house.

I knocked again, before realizing I had the key. Then I realized my key was in my bag. Then I realized my bag was at the beach.

Typical me.

Sighing, I started to walk back down to the beach. I hoped my stuff was still there.

My feet started to protest, and my lungs hurt. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to run all the way home, especially for nothing.

I thought of where my mum could be, maybe at work? But why would she call me telling me to come home. Maybe she called me because it was getting dark, and I was just overreacting.

Maybe.

The beach started to come into view, and I walked up to the sand.

I looked to where I thought my stuff was, I was sure I left it there, and started to search around. There was nothing there.

I thought that maybe Callie took the stuff with her, and decided to head home. Maybe I could break a window or something.

I spotted two figures coming my way, maybe my luck was turning around.

One of them was shirtless, the other one was kissing the shirtless guy. Jared and Kim. My luck had officially turned sour.

I started to walk up to them, don't ask me why. I just didn't have a clue anymore.

"Hey, Kim!" I yelled. "Have you seen my phone anywhere?"

She looked me up and down, probably surprised I was talking to her.

She came over hurriedly and patted my arms. "Where's your jacket?"

I only just realized it was getting chilly, freezing actually. I looked at Kim. I probably would usually have told her to stop fussing, but I really wanted a ride home. She was my best chance. Sue me.

"Wherever my phone and bag are" I said, tiredly.

"Weren't you here with Callie? Where is she?"

I groaned. "Probably wherever my phone, bag and jacket are"

"I'll ring Callie" Kim said, getting her phone out of her bag.

Jared was looking at me weirdly, like he wanted to say something to me.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked, as Kim talked to Callie in the background.

"I don't think so" I said, my vision going dark, and feeling myself collapse.

**As promised I updated. It's really bad but I just wrote this really quickly. Who said I didn't keep my promises?**

**Love. Like. Hate. (I really hate this chapter)**

**Review.**


End file.
